A Moonflower is Born
December 1, 2018 (Discovery Family)Jared Albert (November 15, 2018) Discovery Family December 2018 Programming Highlights. Retrieved December 1, 2018. |writer = David Polsky |director = Allison Craig |nextEpisode = "Little Blue Hemka" }} A Moonflower is Born is the first episode of the first season of Hanazuki Full of Treasures, and is the 1st episode overall. Official Synopsis In Episode #1, Hanazuki the Moonflower gets born on her moon and meets the Hemkas and Little Dreamer. Moments after Little Dreamer gives Hanazuki her first treasure the Hemka have stolen it. As Hanazuki’s efforts to retrieve the treasure, escalate into chaos, she must consider whether there’s something more important than recovering this treasure that’s rightfully hers. Summary The episode starts off with a narration from Kiazuki. A moon looms into view and is engulfed by a black mass. Once it drifts off from the moon, only a hollow grey husk of the planetoid remains. Little Dreamer stops in front of a Moonspore, when he blows onto it buries itself into a nearby lively moon. A vibrant beam of rainbow bursts upwards from the ground, from it, a Moonflower girl comes to being (with no name yet). She spots six small Hemkas hiding behind the bushes (not knowing what these creatures are called). The young girl can't help herself so she gives chase, causing the beings to flee. Dejected, she sits on top of a hill dejected, wondering what she should be doing. Little Dreamer comes by and gives her popsicle shaped treasure. The young girl is grateful though confused of what she was given. She asks Little Dreamer but he just mumbles leaves. The only thing she understood form him is the word "grow", so she attempts to make it grow by planting it onto the ground, but gives up and picks it up again. The Hemkas gather near the child and ,without hesitation, Red snatches the treasure and bounces away with it. She and the other creatures give chase. As the Moonflower continues, she explores much of the moon she is on and appreciates it (passing by the lava pit, Pyramid With a Face and even through a mouth portal). Soon they arrive at the creature's home which was crushed under a space rock, the Moonflower realizes that the creature was just trying to fix it using the Treasure as a hammering tool. She vows to help the red creature get the space rock out of the red creature's home. While they're busy, Orange picks up the treasure and starts to play with it. The Moonflower and Red confront Orange (at this point Hanazuki calls them by their color) for the treasure. All three of them get into an argument and the treasure is flung off to the possession of Lime Green, who immediately flees. When Hanazuki snatches the treasure away from him, she ends up pitifully handing it over to Blue, who was sobbing for not being able to hold onto the treasure. Blue swiftly bounces away until he falls into the lava pit, luckily landing on a foothold. Concerned for their kin, the Hemkas come together and shape-shift into a ladder to save Blue. They fight for the treasure once more immediately afterwards. Fed up with all the fighting, the Hanazuki scolds and gives up the treasure to them. As she rants, her dress and hair begin to glow red. The moonflower then heads back to the broken home. Struck with guilt, most of the creatures (except for Yellow) follow the her. Hanazuki heaves a large space rock off the home and Purple slathers goop on the hole it left, fixing the home up. Eventually Yellow shows up with the treasure, then all the Hemkas fight over the treasure again. The Moonflower tries to continue with the job at hand, glowing red as she does. Ubeknowest to all involved, the treasure has begun to faintly glow red again. Red stops fighting over the treasure and helps her lift the heavy home. The others follow suit. Successfully, they're able to move the home to an area beneath several crystals so that it won't be hit by flying space rocks ever again. Yellow hands over the treasure to the Moonflower. It turns completely red and its eyes open, its expression in a frown. The popsicle falls and melts into the ground. From there a red tree bursts out, with a frowning face on its trunk. Little Dreamer returns immediately after the phenomena, handing Hanazuki a rocket-shaped Treasure. After taking the treasure, the Moonflower asks what her name is, though Little Dreamer's answer is incomprehensible, a pyramid with a face nearby clarifies that her name is Hanazuki. From afar, we can see that the red tree acts as a deterrant to the black mass that once ate up an entire Moon. Kiazuki, who is accompanied by Zikoro, is revealed to have been observing from her barren moon. The duo is surrounded by mountains of unplanted treasures. Characters Transcript View the episode's transcript here. Gallery Notes * Hanazuki grows her first treasure tree here, which is a Red Treasure Tree. It is located near a Goop Fountain and what seems to be the Safety Cave. *The design of the Red Treasure Tree seems to have been retconned. In this episode the Red Treasure Tree grows relatively vertical and upward. In future episodes the Red Treasure Tree is shown to be more spikey in nature and protrudes outward in several directions. *The treasure given to Hanazuki at the end of the episode, the one shaped like a rocket, also seems to have been retconned because in the next episode Hanazuki gets another treasure from Little Dreamer, although we have not yet seen Hanazuki grow the one given to her in the final parts of this episode. It is also possible it could have been grown offscreen. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1